fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia's desire
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry Bling Bling Boy stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted before!" Bling Bling Boy shouted. He passed by Queen Miranda, Susan's mother. "Prince Eugene, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Snow White asked. "Good luck, Queen Lila, in marrying her off!" Bling Bling Boy said as he stormed off. And with that, the angry boy was gone. Lila then groaned as she looked at a piece of Bling Bling Boy's underwear. She then said "Susan!" as she went into the courtyard to find her daughter, Sofia! "Susan! Susan!" she called. She spotted a 13 year old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, sitting on a fountain. She wears square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. It was Susan Test, the princess of Toongrabah, Lila's daughter, and Lumpy and Roo's older sister. Beside her was a lavender heffalump with purple hair and tail. His name was Lumpy, the prince of Toongrabah, Lila's son, and Susan and Roo's middle oldest brother. And the last one was a brown kangaroo joey wearing a blue sweater. His name was Roo, the prince of Toongrabah, Lila's other son, and Susan and Lumpy's youngest brother. "Susan," Lila said and walked toward her until an orange kitten came up and hissed at her. In his mouth was a white torn sheet. It was Oliver. Along with him, was his girlfriend, Marie and her brothers, Berlioz and Toulouse. "Ooh, confound it, Oliver!" Lila scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Oliver's mouth. She looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Bling Bling Boy's pants. "So this is why Eugene stormed out." "Oh, Mom," Susan smiled, "Oliver was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Oliver and said to him in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Oliver? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Eugene, right?" She, Lumpy, and Roo hugged Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse and the kittens giggled. Lila gave Susan a stern look as she taps her foot. Susan then stood up. Lila said as she followed Susan to the birdcage, "Sweetheart, you have got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Lila and Susan said together. "…by your next birthday." Lila finished. "The law is wrong," Susan said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got three days," Lila said. "Mom, I hate being forced into this. Plus, if I do marry, I want it to be for love," Susan said. "Yes, but we must be free to make our own choice." Lumpy said. "And, we have to let her find someone who is brave and handsome." Roo added. "Susan," Lila said before she placed the bird back in the cage, "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Category:Fan Fiction